


Hockey Games

by bitchyArtisan



Series: FACE Family Adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Hockey, I think that's it let me know if I missed anything, M/M, Matthew checks a kid, Savannah speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FACE Family attends Matthew's hockey game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I messed up on anything hockey related, I’ve only been to a few hockey games and this is kind of how it went down. so, these are made up teams. Also, my French might be a little off, and I’m sorry. 
> 
> Vous êtes absolument incroyable! ~ You are absolutely amazing!

“Hurry up Al! I want him to see it when he skates by!” Savannah said, rushing the boy currently finishing up her face paint. “Yeah yeah, I’m going! Calm down!” he snapped back, adding the last mark. Whereas his own face paint was pretty basic, he’d taken a more unique styling to hers. She had their team colors lined up so they formed swirls on her cheeks, and badly drawn tigers, their mascot, on her forehead. His makeup was simple, one half of his face painted one color, the opposite side painted the other color. Alfred set the paint down on the bench, turning to the rink just as the music started. Arthur came in through the entrance next to them, sitting down next to Savannah. “Where’s Papa?” she asked over the music. He leaned over to talk into her ear so she could hear him better, “Getting snacks at the concessions.” She nodded returning to the game.

A man started speaking into the microphone, “Alright, let’s get to the game! Today we have our home team, the London Tigers, going up against the Manchester Hawks! On the Tigers we have….” he proceeded to start calling out names. When a name was called, the child would skate out into the rink, then join the line of his team. Then- “Matthew Bonnefoy on center!” Said boy skated out confidently, moving to join the others. Alfred and Savannah screeched, screaming his name, whooping loudly. Arthur finally made the two sit back down, much to their dismay. Matthew glanced over at his family, smiling brightly. On the ice, he was a completely different person. Not that he wasn’t loud and strong off the ice, but when he got on, it was like someone took a microphone to those traits, and amplified them to the max. 

Francis took a seat next to his husband, handing a hot dog down to Alfred. He accepted it gratefully, already stuffing his mouth full. Francis gave Savannah her pretzel, and unlike a certain blonde boy, she thanked her father. Alfred paused for a moment, then mumbled a ‘thank you’ that was quite muffled with a mouth full of hotdog. Francis only chuckled and nodded. Attention was switched back to the game though as they heard it start. As soon as the puck was dropped in the center, Matthew was after it. Then he had it, tossing it back and forth with a teammate as they maneuvered through the enemy players. “Go Mattie!” Savannah yelled, and Alfred was close behind. The strawberry blonde was passed the puck, and took a shot. Everyone waited in anticipation as it slid across the ice. Then missed, bouncing off the boards. 

Savannah and Alfred groaned, falling back in their seat. “It’s alright, you’ll get the next one!” Francis yelled. He couldn’t stand to watch Matthew beat himself up when he didn’t make the shot. They watched as an enemy player snatched the puck up, making his way to home goal. But when he shot, it sailed right past home’s goalie, into the net. The other team’s fans cheered, and Savannah and Alfred made a loud show of booing. Arthur swatted Alfred and took Savannah’s arm, pulling them down to sit, “That is incredibly rude!” The pair just ignored their father, complaining about how that kid should’ve gotten a penalty for checking someone when he clearly didn’t. The players gathered again, and the ref began again. The same player got the puck again, and started down the rink. Then, out of nowhere, Matthew smashed him into the boards. 

The ref blew his whistle, then led a smiling Matthew to the penalty box. Alfred and Savannah are cheering for Matthew, yelling out phrases of “Yeah, go Mattie!” and “Beat him up Matt!” The kid skated back to his team, complaining loudly. “Why is he smiling?” Arthur asked Francis. The man only shrugged, watching carefully. The kid who Matthew had checked stepped up, grinning at the chance of his free penalty shot. But his smile was soon gone. He shot, and missed. He kicked the ice angrily as he went back to his team. They set up, and went off again. Finally, Matthew left the penalty box, skating back out onto this ice. 

This time, when the puck dropped, Mattie was on it like bees on honey. He stole the puck from the other team’s center, and slashed down the rink. He swung and hit the puck-straight into the net. Alfred and Savannah lit up, screaming and shouting as they jumped up and down. Francis and Arthur cheered with a little less energy, smiling proudly. Matthew made three more goals after that, back to back. When the game ended, home had won, 6 to 3. Arthur steered his family out of the rink to meet their son at locker rooms. Francis went in to help Matthew gather all his stuff. They walked out together, and Matthew was tackled with hugs as soon as he got out the door. Savannah got there before Al, hugging her brother tightly, “You did so awesome, oh my god Mattie! Vous êtes absolument incroyable!” Francis smiled at that.

He’d tried to teach his children some French in honor of his heritage, but so far, Savannah was the only one who ever used it. She insisted that she and Matthew talked in French sometimes, as they’d taken a liking to the language, but Matthew never used it openly. One boy coming out of the locker room had given her an odd look at that, as though he was trying to figure out what she’d said. She paid no attention, though, especially since Alfred shoved her away, hugging Matthew himself. “Way cool dude! That was totally awesome!! And I don’t need to say that in another language to prove it!” He gave his sister a look, but she crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air. “You’re just jealous.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!”

“I am not! Why would I be jealous of a girl?! You’re gross!”

“Alright, come on you two, let’s get home,” Arthur interjected. He led his kids out to their car, shaking his head while Francis just laughed, kissing his love on the cheek.


End file.
